


a present for you

by orphan_account



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, CATBOY HARUTO !!, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other, PG !!, This is so soft, haruto IS a catboy and no one can change my mind, haruto is cute, idk how to tag pls help, just soft jihoon and his catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The thought of Haruto staying up late to make sure that Jihoon gets home safe always brings a smile to the older's face. Even recently, when he had been working early into the mornings, too tired to keep his eyes open; his motivation had been Haruto; seeing his bright eyes and soft smile as Jihoon would open the door, dropping his bag by his feet to let the catboy run into his arms, nearly stumbling over his own fluffy tail.
Relationships: Park Jihoon & Watanabe Haruto, Park Jihoon/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	a present for you

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! this is my first fic on here so i hope it's not too bad !! <3 i just _had_ to write catboy ruto, i feel like i was doing a dishoner to the world by _not_ doing it T-T 
> 
> i hope u enjoyyy !!!!!!!!! <3 ^-*

It's not that Jihoon _hated_ his job as a librarian; he had nice colleagues, a lenient boss, and it paid well. Honestly, he would probably say that he loved his job. He loved literature and his motto was "nothing beats a good book". But lately, he had been working _lots_ of hours, filling in for his coworkers who called in sick or staying after his shifts to tidy up a bit, wanting that raise on his paycheck. So when he would come home around 2 a.m, worn and tired, he felt a bit guilty. 

Haruto always waits for Jihoon at the door when he comes home from work, either curled up and asleep, tail lightly thumping against the carpeted floor, or playing games on his phone that Jihoon had bought him after he had found Haruto that cold winter night, in nothing but old pajamas and a torn blanket that seemed way too ruined to even function properly. The thought of Haruto staying up late to make sure that Jihoon gets home safe always brings a smile to the older's face. Even recently, when he had been working early into the mornings, too tired to keep his eyes open; his motivation had been Haruto; seeing his bright eyes and soft smile as Jihoon would open the door, dropping his bag by his feet to let the catboy run into his arms, nearly stumbling over his own fluffy tail.

This week had been particularly busy, students studying until sunrise to cram from upcoming exams and assessments. Sometimes Jihoon hated his work ethic, unable to decline when his boss would ask him to work the closing shift that week. His back was sore from constantly ordering shelves and guiding people around the library to find specific textbooks and such. His head hurt from not eating since 11 a.m that morning, legs feeling like jelly from not ever having the chance to sit down and rest for a bit. 

He climbed the stairs to his small apartment groggily, cursing the out-of-service elevator for deciding to not work on one of the longest shifts in his entire existence. He searched around in his bag for his keys before finding them after a good 2 minutes of feeling around blindly for the jingly objects, unlocking his apartment door and slowly pushing it open, just in case Haruto had fallen asleep behind the door again. Jihoon found his brow-raising at the absence of the catboy by the entrance, pushing the door open further to reveal an eerily quiet house and empty living room. This was odd.

"Hauto?" Jihoon spoke, trying not to be too loud, not wanting to risk another noise complaint from his neighbor's on the other side of the paper-thin walls. When he received no response, Jihoon's heart began to race. Haruto _always_ came when he was called, even if he had been asleep just 2 seconds before. Jihoon's mind immediately went to the worst, wondering if Haruto had left the house without telling Jihoon and had gotten lost. Jihoon shut the door behind him, dropping his bag by his feet and slipping his shoes off, trying to slow his heart rate. Haruto would never do that. He never leaves the house without letting Jihoon know, and even despite that, Haruto rarely leaves the house _without_ Jihoon. He was probably just in a deep sleep. 

"Ruto-yah?" Jihoon called again as he peeked his head inside the kitchen to see a half-eaten bowl of ramyeon and multiple candy wrappers scattered on the counter. Typical Haruto. Jihoon smiled fondly, reminding himself to clean up the mess before he went to sleep.

A soft giggle interrupted Jihoon's train of thought and Jihoon paused before letting his tense shoulders drop. That was his kitty.

"Ruto~ Where are you hiding?" Jihoon playfully called out, earning another muffled giggle and rustling coming from their shared room. Jihoon's smile widened as he tiptoed towards the room, quietly pushing the door open to reveal one of the cutest sights he had ever seen.

Haruto was sat in the middle of the bed in one of Jihoon's hoodie and his favorite pajama pants (they had little fishies on them), surrounding by plushies and 3 poorly blown up balloons. He held a small box in his sweater-paw-covered hands, decorated with little Sanrio stickers and a bright pink bow on top. "Surprise!" Haruto shouted, eyes widening as he realized how loud he was due to his excitement. "I mean, surprise!" he cheered again, whispering this time with a giant grin on his face. 

Jihoon was shocked, to say the least. Haruto hadn't even hinted at any surprise, known to be _really bad_ at keeping secrets. 

"What's all this, kitty?" Jihoon asked softly, sitting across from Haruto on the bed as the younger's hair flopped in front of his eyes and he bounced in place, unable to contain his excitement.

"You've been working so hard lately, hyung! I wanted to get you a present for always taking good care of me!" Haruto shyly handed Jihoon the box, nibbling on his lip nervously. "I-I hope you like it, hyung..."

Jihoon couldn't help but feel his heart burst with affection for the other, pulling Haruto in his arms as the younger giggled at the sudden skinship. "Thank you, Ruto," Jihoon ruffled the catboy's hair before opening the box to reveal a dead bird. 

A dead bird.

Haruto tilted his head slightly at the drop in Jihoon's expression, confused as to why his hyung wasn't bursting with excitement. "What's wrong, hyung?"

Jihoon quickly looked up to see Haruto's pout and sad eyes, quickly plastering a smile onto his face. "Nothing, kitty! I love it! Hyung was just a little surprised." 

When Jihoon had taken Haruto in that day (with little to no knowledge about cat hybrids), he had spent the entire week studying about them. Jihoon was never one to go into a situation without a plan, but this had been unexpected. He couldn't just leave the poor boy all alone, and despite the voice in the back of his head telling him that he could barely take care of himself, let alone a _hybrid_ , he still took Haruto home with him. One of the things that came up during his research was something about your hybrids bringing you "presents". And it was nothing like flowers or new shoes. Despite his research, Jihoon was still surprised. Within reason of course. Receiving a dead animal as a gift wasn't... the norm.

Haruto's pout disappeared at the words from his hyung, eyes lightening up. "I'm glad you like it, hyung! It took me so long to finally catch one for you," Haruto huffed at the memory of his hunt before smiling again, cheeks dusted lightly with pink. "Thank you for being such a good, hyung. I.. I don't deserve you."

Jihoon's eyes softened as Haruto spoke, placing the gift off to the side to hold Haruto's hands in his. "Don't thank me, Ruto. You deserve the world, okay? Thank _you_ for being such a good kitty." Jihoon pet Haruto's hair, letting that feeling of fondness and love run through his bones. He had the best kitty in the world.

"I love you, hyung," Haruto threw himself into Jihoon's lap this time, nuzzling into the older's chest as Jihoon ran his fingers through Haruto's almost-too-long hair. 

"I love you more, kitty." Jihoon pressed a soft kiss to the top of Haruto's head, letting the younger protectively wrap his tail around the both of them, their hearts beating in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry for any mistakes! i haven't edited yet !!)
> 
> thinking about making this a series hmmm, maybe their backstory next? !! but i hope u enjoyed this and thank u so so much for reading !! <3 kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <333333


End file.
